


I Love Her, But Mother Would Never Approve

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlywed Thayet sets about turning things on their heads, while Jon and Court observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Her, But Mother Would Never Approve

Jon watches her go about her work, the things she's taken upon herself. Opening schools across the realm, establishing the Queen's Riders, basing their structure partially on the combat she saw in Sarain, and helping him establish a university.

Some of his nobles dislike the Queen and her ideas and her reforms, but others seem to admire her - or are at least frightened of her.

Thayet does what she does, training the fledgling Riders and visiting schools and hospitals all with their son, the young Crown Prince, in a sling on her back.

Jon knows better than to object. He had, once before, and she'd looked at him and told him that common women carried their babies with them in the fields. She wanted to raise her children, not leave them for someone else to raise. She would _never_ put Roald in danger; did he honestly think she _would_?

Of course she wouldn't.

"Aunt Lianne would never approve," Gary says, thoughtfully, one morning. "Of Thayet, I mean."

Jon sighs. Gary is just thinking out loud, as usual, and doesn't mean anything by it - he and Cythera adore Thayet.

Alanna, privy to this meeting before a Council meeting, smirks. "I think that's the _point_, Gary."


End file.
